Best kisses
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: One shot.


**A/N: Just a little one shot fun. :)**

* * *

Sarah opened the door and found herself looking into a slightly off mirror. She smiled broadly. "Come on in." Stepping back she allowed her clone sister, Cosima past her. "Wasn't expecting you today."

Cosima fidgeted slightly as she turned in the living room and watched Sarah for a long moment. Her dreads hung around her face as she alternated between looking out from under her lashes and casting glances at her feet. Her fingers tightened in anxiety.

Sarah grinned tightly. "I'm going to hate this aren't I?"

Her sister clone shrugged. "Probably." Her hand started turning in a slow circle. "I have some test results I need to look through right away, but there's this conference I have to be at."

Sarah held up her hands. "Why?"

"My professor." Cosima started pacing. "He holds my academic career in his hands. He has to see me there."

"Put off looking at whatever it is you are going to look at?" Sarah was sounding exasperated.

Cosima's fingers massaged at her forehead. "We need these results."

"We?" Sarah echoed back.

Cosima swirled her fingers between herself and Sarah and then did a larger circle indicating their other sisters. "We." she stated firmly.

"Ohhhh, we." Sarah's eyes rounded. "How the hell do I fake being you in- you know, science land?"

"Just sit there, pretend to take notes and if anyone says anything to you, just say..." Cosima thought a moment. "Just say, I am processing what I've heard today. Send me an email and I'll get back to you."

Sarah snorted. "Geeks even have to make bullshit over-complicated. Fine. You owe me."

Cosima bounced lightly and passed Sarah a snood to cover her hair from her bag. "Thank you. Thank you." She frowned.

"What?"

"Feel like I'm forgetting something." Cosima smiled brightly. She passed over a name badge. "Almost forgot to give you the pass."

"Fantastic." Sarah said with her English accent before clearing her voice and trying again with an American one. "Fantastic."

* * *

Three hours later, Sarah gave a small nod as the really tiny old man on the stage nodded a greeting as he scanned the crowd. His long winded speech was well recorded in the laptop that Sarah had set up in front of her, a gift for Cosima when she got back with her. The disguised Sarah was pretty sure she understood about three percent of the words and phrases he had been bandying around up there. She was going to kill Cosima. She mentally shrugged. Maybe just maim and force her to buy dinner. Sarah blinked as the applause came up. She closed the laptop and clapped loudly. Sarah felt temped to throw in a woo-woo just to see if her clone sister could live it down, but she needed to get out of there. A very large enormous word headache was starting to avalanche in her head.

Dodging small knots of arguing scientists, she made it to the door. A large man stepped out in front of her. "Niehaus," he greeted.

Sarah was at a loss for a name so she fiddled with her fake glasses and nodded with a smile.

"What do you think of your mentor's ramblings? Think he's why tenure is in danger myself."

Sarah knew Cosima to be very proud of her mentor. She would not stand for this. Too bad Sarah didn't have the words for a proper rebuttal. "There was a lot to take in." She smiled. "Maybe you should try savoring it yourself." She saw a few scientists flitting in to join the conversation. "Snap judgments are the purview of small minds." She shrugged as the other scientists tried to hide grins. "Just saying." She walked away as his face reddened. Best she could do without bruising her knuckles. Cosima owed her big.

She gasped as she was pulled aside while walking out of the meeting hall. Sarah barely registered blonde hair before very... very talented lips began massaging hers into submission. Her eyes were round as Shay leaned back smiling. "You forgot, didn't you?" Shay chided.

"F-forgot?"

"We have a date. Dinner and make up sex?" Shay's brow rose.

Sarah tried to hide her panic. She knew Cosima would kill her if she fucked up the relationship she was trying to rebuild with the blond. How to get out of a sex specific date without a shit-storm. "How could I forget?" She dropped the laptop into her messenger bag and pulled out the clone phone. "Let me just make a quick call and then we'll go eat."

Shay nodded. "I'll wave down a cab. Hurry."

Sarag watched her leave with a smile as she tensed further. "Voicemail? Are you fucking kidding me?" She looked around and moved into a quiet corner. "Cosima you did forget something. Dinner? Sex? Any bells? Fucking get your ass over here or I will kill you. Texting you the location when we get there. If I have to get naked, it will be a very slow death." She hung up and dropped the cell phone back in her bag.

A meaty looking guy was walking up to her when she turned. He was rage personified. She held out her arms. "What now?"

"You bitch," he hissed.

Sarah shook her head. "I have bigger problems than you. Go away."

He grabbed her arm. "You-" Whatever he meant to say was lost as she flipped him to the ground.

"You don't touch." She looked at the other scientists. "Thought we science types respected personal boundaries," she chided before stepping over him and scurrying for the exit.

Shay waved her over. "What took so long?"

Sarah urged her into the yellow taxi. She was just waiting to see how long til big guy came out after her. "Had a colleague try to retread the keynote speech. You know scientists."

Shay chuckled. "I know one scientist." She leaned in and nibbled at Sarah's ear and throat. "I want to know her better."

Sarah was trying not to freak out. It felt good. Really good. She didn't want to feel really good with Shay's hand ... "We should behave. Little cabbies have big eyes."

The blonde turned slightly to see the cab driver watching in the mirror. She leaned into Sarah's ear. "After the restaurant," she whispered. "I am going to make you feel better than you've ever felt before." She nipped Sarah's throat and swirled the tip of her tongue on the bite mark before sitting back.

"Sounds good," Sarah replied breathlessly.

It wasn't easy redirecting Shay over and over during their meal. Shay looked at her with narrow eyes. "Are you okay, Cosima? You are kind of avoidy."

Sarah felt a vibration and looked at the cell phone in her lap. She looked up at Shay. "I just... this is embarrassing. I need to use the restroom and...I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Shay chuckled. "No dance?"

Sarah blushed. "Not for this." She rubbed her tummy. "Little too much wine."

Shay hid a smile in her napkin. "Go on. I'll be waiting."

Sarah pushed into the handicap stall and half undressed handing clothes to her sister clone. "You are so dead when I get over this."

Cosima leaned in. "There's a mark..." she pointed to her throat. "Here."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "So dead."

Cosima laughed.

"What are you laughing for? I got her best kisses." Sarah grabbed a jacket and low cap and strode out of a restaurant while Cosima went out to see if she couldn't get better than her stand-in.


End file.
